Volunteers
by Tankou001
Summary: Christmas Parties are where Memories are made. What happens when Chouji, and Hinata get paired together as volunteers at a Christmas Party? Oneshot. T for suggestion XP


Volunteers!

Hey all, Tankou001 here with a new little blurb. This is a one shot I am making because it is Christmas time, and I thought that it would be cool to throw together my favorite pairing, Chouji and Hinata, and have them pull a holiday setting. Now we all will know who Chouji would be don't we? Let's see if Hinata coould be his Mrs. Claus

This takes place when all of the rookies are 24 so expect Chouji, and Hinata to be that age, Tenten, Lee, and Neji of coourse being 25 since they are older.

--------------------------------------------------

Akimichi Chouji walked around a large christmas party. Everyone was around, and Chouji sat next to Shikamaru by the fire drinking eggnog, and eating christmas treats of all kinds. Tenten walked about the party hall with Neji holding her wore a chinese style dress with little pine trees all over it, and Neji wore a red robe with his hair styled in the normal pony tail fashion. Lee walked about, a wonderfully quiet woman escorting him around. Kiba made jokes to Ayame at the christmas buffet table about how lee must have paid her, but the red dressed ramen waitress playfully slappped his cheek, and kissed him lightly when the silver clad Inuzuka gave her a mock hurt look. Ino, all in red clothing, was speaking to a green clad temari at the far end of the room, and laughing about something that seemed to lightly tic off the sand woman. Gaara was busy talking to Naruto who wore a special red Hokage hat, having two years previous inherited the position of Hokage. Sakura also wore red, and of course it was rather skimpy like Ino's. She courted a very decorated Uchiha Itachi, although the Uchiha seemed only mildly interested. Shikamaru, who sat next to Chouji, woore the standard Nara clothing, but his symbol was in red, and he also had a faux lewelry mistletoe dangling froom his ear on the right side. Chouji himself wore a large robe that would be remeniscent of a bathrobe in some ways, and wore a mistletoe around his wrist. Shikamaru had told him to do so, joking that perhaps he could score a kiss with Ino if he dangled it over her. Chouji had taken the advice to heart, and done so. All he wanted was to get that one kiss, but as usual He knew that Ino was all in for Shikamaru in the end. Chouji just guessed that he woould be able to snag a single woman somewhere at the party somehow.

Hinata was let into the common room a few minutes later, Shino, Tsunade, and Shizune walking in with her. Shino wore a long red trench coat, and wore red shades as well, his pants silver in color. Tsunade wore her usual outfiit, but this time here hair was braided in pig tails that had interweaving strands of red, and gold to add flare to her normally plain look. Shizune seemed to pick up what Tsunade was missiing with a flashy red dress that had a split in the skirt for easier movement. Her earings were similar to Shikamaru's in that they were both little silver mistletoe earings. Finally Hinata was wearing a red dress that fit tight to her body, and scarcely came down below her hips, only covering enough to not be downright trashy. The dress was red, and came wiith a red jacket with white fur on the hood. Chouji was awestruck at how she looked even though she was blushing horribly at what she was wearing it seemed. The holiday hall that everyone was in made Hinata all the more stunning. It was a large wooden banquet hall with garland, and boughs of holly lining the place. The central bonfire that Chouji sat next to with Shikamaru was massive, and the smoke flowed upward into a great hollow in the ceiling that led outside. The rooom was clearly made to hold great feasts, and Chouji woondered a bit who Tsunade, who was hosting the party, had to beat to get such a good place. Sai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Iruka, Tenzou, and Gai stepped into the hall as the last group of party goers, and they too were wearing festive outfits that were good for the occasion.

Chouji listened for a bit to Shikamaru, his eyes never able to leave Hinata for a moment, and his mind only drifting to his wrist, and the mistletoe that dangled from it. Shikamaru picked up on it, and spoke out. "Going for the better girls I see, Chouji. It's about time you got away from a girl like Ino. How about you put that suggestion I gave you to good use?"

Chouji looked over to Shikamaru like he was insane. In what world did Chouji stand a chance of getting a goddess like Hinata? Still before Chouji could answer Shikamaru Ino stood up, and Tsunade did as well, and both called out to the whole party. All atention was brought to the two of them, and Tsunade spoke out. "Alright everyone! Tonight we will pick or Santa, and our Mrs. Claus! Let's take a vote, and see who will be whom. Who wants to vote a Santa?" Kiba instantly called out "CHOUJI!" and everyone in the hall cried out in agreement. Tsunade giggled, and Ino chuckled to herself. "Chouji will be Santa then,, but now we will choose our lovely Mrs. Claus, who says what they should be?" The whole hall hesitated a moment,, but as Chouji sighed in defeat, knowing that nobody would wish a woman to be with him Shikamaru smiled slyly, and called out loudly. "Hinata-chan!" slowly everyone came around to the agreement, and Tsunade giggled again "Hinata it is! Chouji, and Hinata, come on up for your hats!"

Chouji looked at Shikamaru as if he woould kill him, and Hinata stumbled up as well with Chouji to Tsunade who slapped two santa hats oon them, and let them go. "No remember everyone! These two are married tonight so make sure they show eachother a good amount of attention. Don't forget to keep the sake glasses filled, and the mistletoe flying above yourselves!"

On the night went, and no matter how hard Chouji tried to give Hinata a break from him the rest of the people would not let either of them get away from each other. Chouji really did feel bad for Hinata, and he turned to her. "Hinata-chan... you know I could talk to Tsunade about this... I am sorry that you have to do this with me... I really wished I could have avoided this." No way was Hinata liking this all wiith Chouji, and what was worse it seemed that Chouji's mistletoe had been misplaced. Wow, so much for the only abiliity to get a kiss for the night.

Still the Hyuuga heiress shook her head frantically, her ample breasts shaking about, and almost causing Chouji to have a nose bleed. "I-It is not a problem... I-I Kind of l-l-like it with you Ch-Chouji-kun... You are n-n-nice..."

Suddenly a thump was heard above the two ninja, and Hinata looked up with Chouji. the whole room went quiet, and they all looked at the pair, and above them was the mistletoe, the very one that Chouji had misplaced it seemed. A kunai held it just above the two, and Shikamaru chuckled a bit from a ways away. Hinata loooked into Chouji's eyes, and the gentle giant of a santa looked back into Hinata's. "Hinata... Merry christmas..."

Without thinking Chouji's lips were against Hinata's, and she returned the kiss. What a wonderful moment. Chouji soarred through the kiss, and Hinata soared with him. They did not part, and hours went on. The time flew, and Sooner rather than later Chouji awoke from his sweet dream. He turned in his bed, and smiled at his wife, the wonderful lavender eyed woman that he had loved so very dearly for so long. Two little lavender eyyes kids ran into the room, screaming happily that Santa had come, and Hinata woke up beside him. She smiled as the kids ran back out, and Hinata had told them they would be out soon. "I had the strangest dream, darling... It was like so long ago."

Chouji smiled, and kissed his wife on the lips with a chaste peck. "I did too. It was the night I confessed my love to you. Shame it ended so sooon. I never even got to the goood part."

Hinata smiled, and placed her hand on Chyouji''s large, muscular chest. "How about we relive that part tonight. I think the kids will be restless soon, however. Let's go see them open up their presents."

------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! It was a dream, but it led to good stuff ^_^ No lemon here for once, just a cute little tale.


End file.
